


More

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sonic is the sub here, and Tom is happy to give it to him, banged this out in 5 minutes tops, he really enjoys this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom licks Sonic’s asshole.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	More

Tom’s tongue was buried deep in Sonic’s backside, his warm walls tightening around it in anticipation.

Sonic raised himself up a little more to give his friend better access to the forbidden area, moaning in pleasure. “Tom, Tom… keep going. Please!”

Tom was happy to accommodate the hedgehog’s request, burying himself deeper inside of the cute blue alien. Sonic yelped as his tongue brushed up against his prostate. 

“Keep it there!” Sonic yelled, whimpering in ecstasy now. He pawed at the bed, breathing hard with closed eyes.

He came with a loud yell, pleasure wracking his entire body. 

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently tharkflark1 and a few other users on here are making a block/ban list of people to report in this pairing. I do not recommend speaking to them at this time. Just want everyone to be aware of this.


End file.
